kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusei Sakuta
Kamen Rider Meteor is the second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryusei Sakuta Ryusei Sakuta (朔田流星 Sakuta Ryūsei) is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. No Kamen Rider Club members including Gentaro knows that he is actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he is under orders from Tachibana. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is member of Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named M-BUS and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts after witnessing his old friend, Jiro Iishi foolishly using a Zodiarts Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Jiro's injury, Ryusei was given a package by Tachibana to become Meteor in order to track down the Aries Zodiarts. Things have started rocky between Meteor and Fourze due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Horoscopes. When he first transfered from Subaruboshi to AGHS, Ryusei sought to join the Kamen Rider Club. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, he hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. Kamen Rider Meteor *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.3 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ, Kamen Raidā Meteo) Unlike Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor's powers comes from the M-BUS satillite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, which holds necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, he says "Kamen Rider Meteor, your fate is mine to decide!" (仮面ライダーメテオ、お前の運命は俺が決める, Kamen Raidā Meteo, Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru), though Yuki will yell out "The Meteor is Here!" (隕石キター！, Inseki kitā!) everytime Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the Starface. Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa!!" (ホワッチャーッ) due to his fighting style being Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Meteor Switch, Meteor can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, Meteor can perform Meteor Tornado (メテオのトルネード, Meteo no Torunēdo) a spinning attack that rotates in high speed and Meteor Strike (メテオストライク, Meteo Sutoraiku), a strong and powerful kick. By inserting the Meteor Switch into Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform the''' Starlight Shower''' (スターライトシャワー, Sutāraito Shawā) Rider Punch finisher, where Meteor strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. Equipment Meteor Driver The Meteor Driver (メテオドライバー Meteo Doraibā) is a belt that gives Ryusei Sakuta the ability to become Kamen Rider Meteor. He transforms into Kamen Rider Meteor after the Meteor Switch is inserted into the Switch Socket (スイッチソケット, Suitchi Soketto), pulling the Waiting Trigger (ウェイティングトリガー, Weitingu Torigā) back and pushing down the blue and spherical Enter Lever (エンターレバー, Entā Rebā), then being hit by Cosmic Energy from the M-BUS satellite. By switching on the Meteor Switch and rotating the Celestial Drive Unit (セレスティアルドライブユニット, Seresutiaru Doraibu Yunitto), Kamen Rider Meteor can perform two different types of Limit Breaks '(リミットブレイク, ''Rimitto Bureiku). The first is a Rider Kick called the '''Meteor Strike (メテオストライク, Meteo Sutoraiku), and the second is the Meteor Tornado, but the latter has of yet to be seen. Meteor can also insert Fourze's Circle Basement-orentated Astro Switches into the Driver, replacing the Meteor Switch. However, Elek and Fire are the only notable ones that have the potential of working. It is unknown if the Magnet N Switch will work in the Meteor Driver. Astro Switches The Astro Switches (アストロスイッチ, Asutoro Suitchi) are mysterious devices that are the source of Kamen Riders Fourze and Meteor's powers. They are able to harness Cosmic Energy, like Kamen Rider Fourze's Astro Switches. Unlike Kamen Rider Fourze's, these Switches are not numbered. *'Meteor Switch' (メテオスイッチ Meteo Suitchi): The Meteor Switch is required in order for Ryusei Sakuta to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor. Even though it's not the main source of Meteor's transformation, it contains Cosmic Energy to allow Meteor to perform Limit Break. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana. *'Elek Switch' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi): The Elek Switch, normally wielded by Fourze, is passed down onto Meteor during the Dragon Zodiarts incident. It is used as a means to amplify his attacks. Meteor Galaxy The Fingerprint Authentication Brace Meteor Galaxy (指紋認証ブレス メテオギャラクシー, Shimon Ninshō Buresu Meteo Gyarakushī) is Kamen Rider Meteor's personal weapon which is attached onto his right wrist. On the Meteor Galaxy, there are three switches known as Galaxy Levers (ギャラクシーレバー, Gyarakushī Rebā) representing three of the eight planets in our solar system, which acts similar to Astro Switches by using Cosmic Energy to enhance Kamen Rider Meteor's powers. By turning the levers on and touching the touch panel, Kamen Rider Meteor can acess special abitlities via Cosmic Energy after first projecting the planet. By inserting the Meteor Switch into the Meteor Galaxy, Kamen Rider Meteor can perform Starlight Shower (スターライトシャワー, Sutāraito Shawā) Limit Break, where Meteor hits a Zodiarts with fast yet hard jabs, all while making his punches look like comets. The voice used on the Meteor Galaxy and Driver is similar to one used by a computer's but sounding more advanced than Fourze's. *'Mars Lever' (マーズレバー, Māzu Rebā): The Mars Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Mars Breaker (マーズブレーカ, Māzu Burēka), Meteor is armed with the Mars Planet on his right arm, allowing him to deliver fire punches with a surface of 800 °C (1,470 °F). *'Jupiter Lever' (ジュピターレバー, Jupitā Rebā): The Jupiter Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Jupiter Hammer (ジュピターハンマー, Jupitā Hanmā), Meteor is armed with the Jupiter Planet on his right arm, enhancing his punching power tremendously. *'Saturn Lever' (サターンレバー, Satān Rebā): The Saturn Lever allows Kamen Rider Meteor to activate Saturn Sorcery (サターンソーサリー, Satān Sōsarī), where Meteor summones the Saturn Planet and project violet-colored copies of it's planetary rings to act as guided boomerangs. Meteorstar The Machine Meteorstar (マシンメテオスター, Mashin Meteo Sutā) is Kamen Rider Meteor's personal satellite-based motorcycle which is compatable with the Power Dizer. The bike's official name is MBM3000X. It is almost the same as Massigler, such as that it uses hydrogen as fuel. However, it is faster and lighter compared to the Massigler. Gallery Kamen Rider Meteor.png|Kamen Rider Meteor Category:Fourze Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival